


【源代码】不科学的R18G(内脏姦/内脏露出注意)

by pdddyxl



Category: Source Code (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 内脏露出/内脏姦/不科学/R18G注意。全都是胡言乱语，各种不科学，随便看看就好请不要杠。





	1. Chapter 1

上尉真的太美了，他的身体承受了爆炸，变得支离破碎，失去了三分之二的肉体，剩下的三分之一被残忍地留下来接受轮回与折磨，当做牺牲品与实验品。

起初我们清理他支离破碎的身体，将他养在小小的无菌舱里。他的表情平静，就像是睡着了一样，安逸而又美好，温顺而又乖巧，如此的安静且美丽。我们切开他的颅骨，将无数刺激脑部神经的细小针管一根根地扎入他的脑中，通入电流与「他」链接。

他的身影显示在屏幕上，我们拥有对讲机和摄像头，这样就可以和他沟通了。在执行任务，让他在轮回中接受一次又一次死亡的时候，我们就是要这样看着他，这样听着他痛苦绝望的呼喊和呻吟。

这是不太人道的解决问题方式，他会非常痛苦，他会不断地迎接爆炸与死亡，但是他本身就已经被认定「死亡」了，没人会在意死人是不是痛苦。

第一天的实验进程缓慢，我们在勉强结束今天的工作之后同他的尸体告别。他像是某种睡得毫无防备的小动物似的躺在无菌舱里，就连屏幕里那个完整的数据构造出来的他也因为疲惫和寒冷而蜷缩起来熟睡了。非常温顺而又非常美丽可爱，明明已经死掉却只是像熟睡一般，我看着他暴露在外面鲜活且颜色漂亮的那一小部分内脏，在可以同他进行沟通的摄像头前兴奋地撸动，最终将精液射在了无菌舱的玻璃上。

好想触碰他，触碰他的内里，触碰他被炸的只剩下小臂的断肢，触碰他薄且白皙的皮肤所包裹着的、肋骨的断面。我想象他内脏的触感，舌头舔过其表面的触感，阴茎在上面操弄磨蹭的感觉。他所暴露在外的、残缺不全，仅剩那么一点点的内脏。看起来是如此的新鲜、濡湿而又柔软，我想知道如果我触碰它们，如果我操弄它们，屏幕里的他会是怎样的反应。

我对他说了晚安，将晚安吻吻在指尖，又摁在摄像头上，虽然屏幕里的他他已经睡去，看不到我的所有动作，看不到我对他尸体的不敬与玷污。当然他也根本不知道其实自己已经死去了。

我想要触碰他的尸体，事实上我还是做到了，这场不为人知的「奸尸」是在工作结束后的无菌室里进行的，我不确定这是不是奸尸，毕竟他在屏幕里还是完整的，人类的样子，并未死亡呢。

今天他也经历了数次爆炸，但是我不想让他这么快就休息睡去，也不想让他知道我究竟对他的尸体做了什么。看他蒙在鼓里无助而又好奇地询问更有趣，我该死的永远对此欲罢不能。

我关闭了同他通讯用的摄像头，这样他就看不到我在做什么了。我是说，当然，他知道我走进屋内了，但是他大概以为我是来同他道晚安的。我关闭了身边所有发布命令的通讯设备，但是却保留了接收他的脑部讯号的所有设备，这样我就可以看到他、还可以听到他的声音了。

我用手去触碰他剩余不多的胃部，那里瘪瘪的，没有什么食物残渣。他本来因为任务的不断折磨累得快要睡着，但大概是最开始几下抚摸让他感受到了什么，他警觉地清醒了过来，开始在屏幕中不安地来回走动，就像是一只来到了自己领地外的猫咪。

「我感觉、我的身体不对劲。」

他这么说着，我开始揉捏他的胃部，柔软、新鲜、湿滑，我们尽我们所能地保证着他肉体的鲜活。天啊，我看到他了，我看到他因为我的揉弄而蜷缩身体，最终俯身跪倒在了屏幕里开始不断干呕。我很兴奋，同时却也好奇他能不能吐出什么东西来，毕竟他都没有真正意义上的进食，尸体的胃部也是软软瘪瘪的没有任何食物。

我越是揉捏，屏幕里的他越是感到焦急和痛苦。上尉像是一只警觉的猫咪似的，他开始不安地询问是否有人在。我没有回答他，却十分享受他断断续续的、痛苦的干呕声和求助声。最后他终于跪趴在地上开始痛苦地呕吐了起来。那些呕吐物中没有食物残渣、只是唾液和胃液色情地顺着他的嘴角流了下来，把他的下唇弄得濡湿地泛起了水光。

他这样看起来真的、真的很糟糕，非常、非常地色情。我不由自主地硬了起来，但是我还要——我还是要先触碰所剩不多的脊椎。  
这次他的反应非常大，我并不意外，毕竟脊椎是控制整个身体的中枢。我触碰他美丽森白的骨，让他无法控制自己四肢地仰躺在了地上，身体不自然地小幅度抽搐颤抖着。他就像是一个美丽、支离破碎而又任人摆弄的艺术品一样，如此的脆弱如此的可怜，但是却又让人如此地想要破坏想要一寸寸地碾碎。

我亲吻他手臂断面处的伤口，温热的舌尖舔过包裹着他肋骨的嫩肉。如此的柔软而又如此的粉嫩顺滑，简直就像是甜美的奶油一般，含在嘴里就会化掉似的。

可惜屏幕对面的他并没有感受到我对他身体的着迷与温柔，上尉在极其痛苦地喊叫、不断地抽着气。毕竟在那个「世界」，他没有受伤也没有失去手臂，我温柔的触碰和舔舐对他来说一定就像是刀剜似的痛苦，就像是被从什么中截断、缓缓剖开似的痛苦。

我不知道他还能不能承受更多，但是我已经硬的忍不下去了。我把自己的阴茎插入他所剩不多的肝脏之中，俯身舔舐他粉嫩的乳尖，亲吻他毫无反应的柔软的唇，狠狠地在他脏器之间抽送。天啊，我享受地几乎忍不住想要立刻射精，他的脏器之间那是如此的——如此的柔软而又美妙！比任何、任何一切都要更加温暖和舒适，鲜活而又美丽、却也冰冷而又接近死亡。

他又在呕吐了，痛苦地蜷缩在屏幕的「对面」，额头上布满了汗珠，因为疼痛而止不住地呻吟着。他痛苦悲惨地求助和呻吟，此刻就像是催化剂一般不断地刺激着我。令我忍不住更加沉重地撞向他柔软的内里，我怀疑我在狂乱之中不小心操到了他的肺部，因为有那么几个小小的瞬间，我很清楚地看到他短暂地窒息了。

上尉不自然地小幅度抽搐着仰躺，很快又痛苦地翻身颤抖着趴伏在地上。他在短暂而又突兀地窒息过后大口大口地呼吸着空气，无法确定究竟是什么的透明液体从他唇间溢了出来。

我随后射在了他的胸口，黏稠而又带着腥膻的精液飞溅到他安睡一般的侧脸，粘在他纤长的睫毛和柔软的唇边。我喘息着将阴茎头部流淌着的液体蹭在了他肋骨的断面，那个白皙柔软的嫩肉处，心中渴望着这个「任务」可以再多持续那么一段时间、再多持续那么一段时间。

END


	2. Chapter 2

我有时候希望他可以醒过来，不要再像误食了母后毒苹果的白雪公主似的，继续陈睡在那个铁与科技构造的、冰冷的水晶棺里。

我希望他可以对我的吮吻有反应，不是之前在屏幕里那种反应，我是说、在关掉那些插在他脑中的机器之后，我仍希望他能对我的爱抚与亲吻有所反应。正因为我期待着这样不可能的奇迹，所以我的脑中也产生了与之相应的想象。他会因为身体残缺而感到羞耻吗？他能意识到他残缺的肉体和裸露的骨骼内脏有多美吗？

我心中布满了类似于此的疑惑，完全控制不住自己俯身想要吮吻他暴露在外的脏器的欲望。我贪婪地舔舐吮吸它们，而它们是如此的柔软可爱，嫩生生的而又带着些许黏糯地、将那种奇妙的触感留在我的舌尖。我很想吃掉它，是的，我想吃掉他的内脏，因为它太温暖、太柔软、太可爱了，但是我知道我不可以，于是我只是稍微用牙齿在刚刚舔舐得濡湿的地方留下了浅淡的牙印。

在我的幻想中他是会为此而面色潮红，并且发出痛苦而又带着丝丝欢愉的喘息的。我知道就算他真的清醒过来，这份喘息中的「欢愉」也不过是我的想象，对于他来说这份欢愉并不存在，但是在我耳中，他痛苦的呻吟却像是这样，在耳根处会泛起丝丝甘甜。

我向下亲吻他的脊椎骨，在干燥苍白的骨骼上面留下淡淡的水痕。我好奇他手臂的截断面、那个断肢的地方，那里是如此的圆润柔和，带着些许骨骼的凹凸不平感，让人抚摸起来简直爱不释手。我也想亲吻这个圆溜溜的断面，我好奇如果他是清醒的、会不会因为我触碰双臂的断面而感到疼痛？那种误以为自己的肢体还存在的脑部错觉，会不会也困扰他？

我好奇地用指尖触碰他被切割开来的脑骨边沿，戳弄他柔软的大脑。那里软乎乎的简直就像是一个放了水的水袋似的，如此的柔韧富有弹性。我把手指伸入他的口中，抵开他紧闭的双唇，他的口腔已经不像其他活人般——我是说，像我一样那么湿润了，但是这个观察箱的确在尽可能地保持着他的体温。我摁压他柔软却十分干燥的小舌，像摆弄一具尸体似的好奇地探索着他的口腔与喉咙，甚至几度将手指深入柔韧的喉管。

但是我对此并没有欲望，喉咙实在是太过乏味和普通了，我最终还是选择将阴茎戳入了他肋骨下方截断的空洞。我搏动鼓胀的阴茎触碰着他的心脏，这种仿佛相融相连的感觉让我控制不住想要挺身撞击。那块灼热的软肉在我每一次完全抽出再抵入的时候，磨蹭着我的阴茎头部。有时向右有时向左歪斜，我控制不住一般粗暴地任由阴茎戳撞在他的心脏上。

怦咚怦咚——我可以听到自己剧烈的心跳声，仿佛我正通过这场结合将自己的心跳分给他。仿佛我们在共享着同一颗心脏、仿佛我可以感知到这颗心脏曾经的心跳，可以让这颗心脏再次活跃地跳动起来。

这让我感到满足，我在难以言喻的快乐中恍惚地用我灼热的精液填满了他的胸腔。乳白色的痕迹磨蹭在他的骨骼断面处，沾染在他鲜红的心脏上，情色而又黏稠、我喘息着，喃喃自语着，双颊泛红地诉说着我无人聆听的爱意。


End file.
